


The Great Escape

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #SterekFest Contribution, It's Sterek, M/M, Oak Creek, Semi/Pre-Sterek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Silver Arrow Head, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, That Damn Radio, okay, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the Nogitsune, and the funeral for Allison Argent, Stiles goes missing, causing his father to panic, and a certain werewolf to go hot on his trail. A malfunctioning music app on a beaten up cell phone finds the right song to help them through their moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Implied Considered Suicide.  
> Song Title: The Great Escape  
> Artist: P!nk

The funeral had been a quiet affair, only close friends and family had been told. There were too many questions otherwise. Questions about how a bright, energetic, loving young woman could be found impaled on a sword when such things didn’t happen to most ordinary people. Even the pastor had been kept in the dark to prevent unwelcome questions from being asked. 

Derek stood at the back of the gathering, eyes hidden by his dark glasses, expression stony, though his eyes filled with unshed tears. Looking up, he saw Stiles leaning heavily on his father, Scott holding himself up with his mother’s strong hand on his back. Isaac and Chris stood as silent sentinels as the coffin lowered into the ground one plot over from her mother’s.

As the day fed into the evening, and everyone went their own ways, he found himself driving through town, windows open, listening for any signs of trouble. It was as though the town had silenced itself in honour of a young warrior cut down before even reaching her prime.

Driving down the street Stiles lived on, he slowed down as he saw the Sheriff come running out of the house. He could almost taste the panic on the air. Pulling over he got out of the car.

“He’s gone.”

It took Derek all of zero seconds to realize who John was talking about.

“Where did he go? How long?”

The Jeep was still in the driveway, but Stiles was resourceful. Tricky, and resourceful.

“I don’t know where he went. I wouldn’t be panicking if I did. He said he wanted to just lay down, after everything today. He just wanted some sleep. I went to check on him…maybe at most a couple hours?”

Derek growled low in his throat, his eyes flashed a warning blue as he scented the air.

“I’ll find him.”

Turning around to get back in his car, he lifted his head to catch the scent. Looking to the east, he thew it in gear and was off like a shot to Oak Creek.

“What are you doing Stiles…”

He repeated the mantra, as much to keep himself calm, and in a vain prayer that he’d be able to ask the question of his friend in person.

He drove in near silence, not slowing at the rusted gates that were chained shut with what looked like new chains, and an even newer lock. Skidding his car to a stop, it didn’t take long to see the huddle mass in the shadows, so very close to where She fell. Seeing the figure straighten, Derek turned the headlights off, leaving his car to silently idle. Getting out of the car, he moved slowly towards the shadow.

“Stiles?”

A faint sniff was his response.

A bit firmer, he took another step forward and repeated himself.

“Stiles.”

The figure turned its head, eyes sunken into their sockets, dark circles under his eyes, and tear tracks winding their way through the dirt and rust.

“Don’t come any closer Derek. I’m poison.”

He stopped for a moment, taking a good measure of the human in front of him. There was no smell of weapons on him, so it was worth the risk. Taking another step closer, he ignored the fact that Stiles was shying away from him, and rested his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles’ arm shot out, catching Derek in a glancing blow across the chest. Letting out a chuff of annoyance, a tinny cadence of music started playing through his jacket. 

_I can understand how when the edges are rough_   
_And they cut you like the tiniest slivers of glass_   
_And you feel too much_   
_And you don't know how long you're gonna last,_

Reaching into his pocket, Derek tried muting the song and looked into Stiles eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

_But everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,_   
_Find a way to make the hurt go away,_

“Try telling her that.” 

Stiles tone was bitter as he spat the words back in Derek’s face.

_But everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,_   
_Like you're trying to scream underwater,_

“Did you want her to die? Your friend? Did you want Allison to die?”

Derek wasn’t about to give in to his pity party.

_But, I won't let you make the great escape,_   
_I'm never gonna watch you checkin out of this place_

“Of course not…”

_I'm not gonna lose you_   
_Cause the passion and the pain_   
_Are gonna keep you alive someday_   
_Gonna keep you alive someday_

“Then why do you blame yourself?”

_I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face_   
_And you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing_

“Because I let it possess me.”

_And you've retreated to your silent corner_   
_Like you decided the fight was over for ya,_

“Why.”

_Everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,_   
_Find a way to make the hurt go away,_

“Because it was going to let that psycho kill…”

_Everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,_   
_Everyone needs a floor they can fall through_

“To save a life.”

“Yeah but…”

“And do you think that Allison would understand that? Sometimes we have to sacrifice ourselves to protect the innocent. She knew the risks going after the Nogitsune. She knew she may not survive.”

“But…”

Derek snarled in Stiles’ face.

_I won't let you make the great escape,_   
_I'm never gonna watch you checkin outta this place_   
_I'm not gonna lose you_   
_Cause the passion and pain_   
_Are gonna keep you alive someday_   
_They're gonna keep you alive someday_

“I’M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO!”

Stiles jaw dropped at the sudden burst of anger from the werewolf. Reaching out and tracing his hand over the wolf like features that had appeared, tears welling in his eyes.

_I'm terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me_   
_And I don't need a pill to make me numb_   
_And I wrote the book on runnin',_   
_But that chapter of my life will soon be done_

“I ran Stiles. To the other side of the country to get away from what I did by introducing Kate to what my family was.”

_I'm the king of the great escape_   
_You're not gonna watch me checkin outta this place_

“And there is nowhere you can go that the pain won’t follow. And if you do what you’re planning…you’ll never escape the pain. It will be the last thing you remember.”

_You're not gonna lose me_   
_Cause the passion and pain_   
_Are gonna keep us alive, someday_

Stiles looked into the werewolf’s glowing blue eyes, and relaxed the grip on what he’d been holding in his hand. A silver arrow head, with a broken shaft.

“It hurts…”

_Yeah the passion and the pain_

Wrapping his arms around Stiles, feeling the younger man shuddering in his grip. Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I know.”

_Are gonna keep us alive someday, someday_


End file.
